1. Field
The present invention relates to composite parts used in aircrafts and other applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reusable sealing device for use in vacuum assisted resin transfer molding.
2. Related Art
Vacuum assisted resin transfer molding (VARTM) is a composite manufacturing process for making composite parts. Using the VARTM process, dry fibers of a composite material may first be laid on a tool beneath a nylon vacuum bag, and the nylon vacuum bag may be sealed to the tool around the composite material using chromate vacuum bag tape. Then the air between the vacuum bag and the tool may be removed, compressing the vacuum bag against the composite material, while liquid resin is also simultaneously drawn through the composite material using a vacuum pump. Once the liquid resin is distributed throughout the composite material and the vacuum bag is compressed against the composite material by vacuum force, the vacuum pump may be removed, and the part may then be cured by heat to harden the composite part.
Chromate vacuum bag tape is an adhesive material that creates an airtight seal between the vacuum bag and the tool, but like most adhesive materials, can not be reused.
Therefore an improved sealing device for forming an airtight seal between a vacuum bag and a tool for vacuum assisted resin transfer molding is desired.